Take Me to Church
by abejitaxwinchester
Summary: Dean es un adolescente que se muda a un nuevo pueblo junto a su familia, quien diría que en este lugar conocería a un lindo chico de ojos azules y que juntos descubrirían lo que significa el amor. AU


**La historia está inspirada en la canción Take Me To Church - Hozier, escúchenla mientras leen, soy nueva aquí y es el primer fic que escribo así que espero haya salido bien.**

 **Mi intención con esta historia no ha sido ofender las creencias de nadie, así que no lo tomen a mal.**

 **Espero les guste ;).**

Mudarse a Carolina del Sur desde Lawrence fue difícil, sobre todo tener que dejar a sus amigos y seres queridos.

La muerte de su padre había dolió demasiado y había dejado un enorme vacío dentro de él, luego de eso su mamá tuvo que trabajar para mantenerlos a él y a su pequeño hermano Sam.

Este fue el motivo de su mudanza ya que le habían ofrecido un buen trabajo a su mamá que les permitía tener una buena vida.

 _Hace un año atrás..._

Llegar a un lugar nuevo solo los tres fue intimidante pero sus vecinos los recibieron de una manera muy amable, los primeros en darles la bienvenida fue el señor Zachariah y su esposa, ambos le parecieron personas muy amables.

Al momento de presentarse habían dicho que tenían dos hijos Miguel y Castiel.

Lo primero que pensó es que _\- Ojalá no fueran unos locos religiosos.-_

No conoció a ninguno de los hijos de la pareja hasta su primer día en la escuela. Lo hicieron presentarse al inicio de la clase diciendo lo que le gustaba y todas esas cosas.

Cuando estaba parado al frente del salón un chico llamó fuertemente su atención pues tenía los ojos más azules que haya visto en su vida.

Terminando su presentación la maestra se acercó a su lado y dijo- Sea bienvenido señor Winchester, sé que usted y sus compañeros se llevarán mi bien-

Esperaba que esto fuera así pues no quería tener problemas en esta nueva ciudad.

-Si fuera tan amable de ocupar el asiento de la segunda fila, el que está detrás del señor Novak por favor- le dijo la maestra indicando un asiento vacío detrás del chico de ojos azules.

 _-Novak, ya había escuchado ese apellido... Claro aquel chico era el hijo de sus vecinos.-_ pensó.

Tomó el asiento que se le había indicado y sacó sus libros, ser el nuevo siempre era horrible pues no tenías nadie con quien hablar.

Cuando terminó la primera clase y el timbre sonó se estiró en su asiento y tocó el hombro del que era su vecino para intentar entablar una conversación.

-Hola, mi nombre es Dean Winchester bueno eso ya lo había dicho-

El chico se dio la vuelta y tímidamente dijo -Hola mucho gusto soy Castiel Novak-

-Mucho gusto Cas, me acabo de mudar a Carolina del Sur y creo que somos vecinos ¿no?-

-Si... ¿Cas?-

-Creo que te queda mejor - sonrió, asintió y se volteó para sentarse bien en su lugar.

Tenía que ir a la dirección para entregar algunos papeles que faltaban así que le pidió a la profesora que le indicará el camino, la profesora en vez de hacerlo, llamó a Castiel y pidió que lo acompañara.

Salieron del aula y se dispuso a seguir a Castiel, hicieron el camino en silencio hasta que no aguanto más.

-¿Te caigo mal?- preguntó

-¿Disculpa?-

-Es que no me hablas y ni me miras-

-Yo lo siento mucho, si me caes bien no ha sido mi intención que pienses lo contrario es sólo que recién te conozco...-

-¡Oh! Eres muy tímido amigo- le palmeo la espalda.

Llegaron a una puerta y Castiel le indicó que esa era la oficina del director, le agradeció y entró a dejar sus papeles.

Cuando terminó de arreglar todos sus papeles y salió de la oficina del director no espero encontrar a Castiel junto a la puerta esperándolo.

-Hola, Uhmm pensé que te habías ido-

-¿Porque lo haría? Dije que iba a acompañarte-

-Gracias-

Volvieron por los pasillos desiertos en silencio, pero ya no era un silencio incómodo como al principio, era un silencio que se sentía bien.

Llegaron al salón y antes de que entrarán Castiel lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo voltearse.

-Dean, sé que no empezamos muy bien y sé que soy muy tímido pero de verdad me gustaría ser tu amigo-

-A mí también Cas-

Con esa simple frase había empezado la mejor relación de amistad que había tenido en su corta vida. Castiel y él rápidamente se volvieron mejores amigos era cierto que no pensaban igual en muchas cosas pero eso los hacía más unidos pues tenían dos puntos de vista para discutir un tema.

Su familia rápidamente aceptó a Castiel, su mamá creía que era un buen chico y se llevaba muy bien con Sammy.

Cuando le tocó ir a casa de Castiel, encontró a su familia un poco rara pero fueron muy amables con él. La familia de Cas era muy religiosa bastaba con saber los nombres de sus hijos y además de eso su tío era el sacerdote de la ciudad.

Siempre que iba a su casa, la familia de Cas hablaba de Dios y acerca de la biblia, lo mismo sucedía los domingos cuando iban a la iglesia, él creía en Dios pero había algunas cosas dichas por las personas que le hacían dudar ya que en su concepción Dios jamás pensaría o diría esas cosas.

Con Castiel podía hablar acerca de todas esas dudas sin temor, a pesar de ser de una familia recontra religiosa, él lo escuchaba y trataba de comprenderlo, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de estar con Castiel podía ser simplemente él sin temor a ser juzgado o malentendido, lo que no ocurría con sus demás compañeros ya que el pueblo era muy creyente y cualquier cosa que amenazara sus creencias era motivo de cuestionamiento y feas miradas.

Castiel se volvió su mejor amigo y lo quería tanto y lo que más deseaba era estar todo el día a su lado y eso lo confundía mucho. Pronto se dio cuenta que quería a Castiel como algo más que un amigo.

Un día cuando estaba en el colegio el sacerdote hizo una visita a su escuela y mientras estaba hablando con ellos un niño le preguntó.

-Padre..., en la televisión vi a dos hombres que se besaban y decían que se querían mucho, mi mama me dijo que eso es pecado, ¿es verdad?-

-Tu mamá tiene razón, escuchen muy bien niños eso es una abominación, Dios condena a todos aquellos que hagan ese tipo de cosas, esas personas que su compañero vio en la tele están enfermas y no entrarán al reino de los cielos.-

El padre siguió hablando con todos pero ya no escucho, se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba enfermo porque él de verdad quería mucho a Castiel y había soñado con besarlo.

De todo eso ya había pasado un año y el seguía sintiendo lo mismo, Castiel y él seguían siendo los mejores amigos y se le hacía cada vez más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos.

Cas iba a su casa y siempre se divertían mucho, en esos momentos le daban ganas de tomarlo de la mano y decirle todo lo que sentía.

Decidió hacerlo, Cas le había demostrado que era su mejor amigo y que lo entendía, podría decirle lo que sentía por él y aunque sabe que Cas no lo ve de la misma forma, poder decirlo lo hará sentir mejor y de una vez por todas dejar en el pasado esto que siente.

Saliendo del colegio iba a ir a su casa con Cas así que se acercó a él.

-Cas, hoy no tengo ganas de tomar el bus, así que ¿te apetece ir a mi casa caminando?-

-Claro Dean, me parece genial-

Fueron por el camino en un incómodo silencio y eso era inusual en ellos, pero no sabía cómo empezar a decirle todo a Cas.

-Dean, ¿Estas bien?-

-Ah ¿Qué? Sí, si claro estoy bien-

-Es que estas extraño, normalmente me cuentas acerca de tu día o de las muchas tonterías en las que piensas, ¿estas molesto conmigo?-

-No Cas, claro que no, no es nada son solo pensamientos que tengo-

-Uhmm ok-

-Si...-

-Dean, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, tu eres muy especial para mí..., digo eres un amigo muy especial para mí y haría cualquier cosa por nuestra amistad- se sonrojo.

La sinceridad con la que Cas dijo esas palabras lo hizo estremecerse por dentro, tenía que decírselo ahora, vio un pequeño banco y lo apunto indicándole que se sentaran.

-Cas tengo algo importante que decirte, quiero que me escuches hasta el final y espero que esto no cambie nuestra amistad porque tú también eres muy especial para mí.-

-Está bien, dime-

-Sabes que mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí después de la muerte de mi papá hace un año aproximadamente, cuando llegue aquí no conocía a nadie y todo era nuevo para mí pero luego te encontré, el mejor amigo que alguna vez hubiera tenido en mi vida, Cas, tú me entiendes, me alegras el día con tus inocencias y jamás me juzgas. En algún momento de nuestra amistad algo cambio para mí y empezó a sentirse diferente así que lo que quiero decirte es básicamente que estoy enfermo, recuerdas lo que dijo el padre aquella vez sobre las personas de la televisión pues lo que quiero decirte es que me gustas mucho Cas más que como amigo y ya no podía ocultarlo disculpa si te hago sentir incomodo no es mi intención y antes de todo tu eres un verdadero amigo para mi.-

-Dean ¿tú qué?... Tenemos un problema nuestra amistad no volverá a ser la misma.-

Lo miro asustado, ¿Cas dejaría de ser su amigo?

-Nuestra amistad no volverá a ser la misma porque también estoy enfermo, en algún momento también comencé a sentir cosas por ti y jamás me imagine que era correspondido así que si estar a tu lado significa estar enfermo jamás quiero curarme.-

-¿Cas tú también me...?-

-Si desde hace mucho pero también escuche lo que dijo mi tío y tuve miedo, sé que estamos pecando y puede ser que vayamos al infierno...-

-Pero Cas, no creo que querer a otra persona este mal, he escuchado lo que dicen las personas cuando quieren a otra sobre querer protegerla, cuidarla y eso es lo que quiero hacer por ti y no creo que este mal por ser hombres, no le hacemos ningún mal a nadie pero la verdad no lo sé.-

-Yo tampoco y la verdad en este momento no me importa, estoy muy feliz de que todo esto sea real y no el sueño que siempre tenía, así que no quiero perder más el tiempo joven Dean Winchester, ¿le gustaría tener una cita conmigo?-

-Ja ja ja Joven Castiel Novak estaría encantado!, pero... , Cas no podemos decirle a nadie sobre nosotros, no quiero ni siquiera pensar lo que pasaría.-

-Tienes razón no podemos, entonces ¿Te parece un picnic en el bosque el domingo?-

-Si está bien- tomo la mano de Cas y se quedaron mirando, sentía que su corazón saltaba y bailaba la macarena en su pecho – Uhmm debemos apurarnos mi mama nos estará esperando-

-Si vamos- apretó su mano rápidamente y se dirigieron a su casa.

En su casa actuaron como normalmente harían, jugaron con Sam e hicieron sus tareas pero cada vez que se miraban, ambos sabían que compartían el mejor secreto de la vida.

Cas se fue a las seis de la tarde a su casa.

Apenas se despidieron subió a su cuarto y se echó en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día, jamás espero el resultado de este día pero no cambiaría nada de este, ¡Cas también lo quería! no podía creerlo le preocupaba lo que diría la gente si lo supiera pero en este momento solo quería disfrutar y estaba muy ansioso porque sea Domingo.

Y pensando en el domingo, ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer? ¿Cómo se comporta uno en una primera cita y sobre todo con la persona que quieres? ¿Cómo se debe vestir? ¿Cómo siempre o más formal? Esto sería muy estresante pero valdría mil veces la pena.

Con esas interrogantes llego el domingo, fueron a la iglesia en la mañana y se le hizo eterna, vio a Castiel ahí y ambos sonrieron sabiendo lo que les esperaba.

Llego las tres de la tarde y salió de su casa con la manta que habían acordado él llevaría pues Cas llevaría la comida. Vio que Castiel salía de su casa y se encontraron en la esquina ambos con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, caminaron hasta llegar al lugar en el bosque que habían escogido para el picnic.

-Uhmm así que ¿cómo estuvo tu día Cas? ¿Qué hiciste?, digo te vi en la iglesia y seguro luego almorzaste e hiciste lo que haces los domingos como siempre, disculpa estoy nervioso- vio a Cas reírse y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-También estoy nervioso Dean, ¿Qué te parece si comemos ahora? Traje pay-

-¡En serio!, Cas eres el mejor-

Después de eso las cosas se relajaron y estuvieron conversando de sus planes, de lo que les gusta, de lo que les gustaría hacer es decir simplemente fueron ellos mismos.

Cuando estaba oscureciendo y ya se iban a ir Cas dijo.

-Dean, hay algo que siempre quise hacer contigo, crees que podría hacerlo ahora-

-¿Qué cosa?, si no nos demoramos mucho claro que podemos-

-Entonces... ¿Puedo besarte?- susurro muy cerca de su rostro.

Sintió su rostro arder y asintió con el rostro porque sentía que no podía hablar.

Cas se acercó lentamente hacia él, sus ojos parecían dos hermosos zafiros. Sus bocas se juntaron y podía sentir la respiración de Cas, no fue un beso perfecto, la incipiente barba de Cas le picaba y al momento de moverse sus narices chocaron pero se sintió de las mil maravillas, recordaría este maravilloso beso imperfecto por siempre, además tenían tiempo para practicar y volverlo perfecto.

Se separaron y Cas sonreía al igual que él, pensó que Cas definitivamente tenía la sonrisa perfecta y además de todo era extremadamente bello.

-Cas sé que igual es pronto y no sé si se hará así pero ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

-Si quiero-

Se dieron otro beso, recogieron sus cosas y volvieron a sus casas.

Ya llevaban saliendo aproximadamente cinco meses y medio meses siendo novios y todo era perfecto, habían tenido muchas más citas, pasaban juntos todo el tiempo que podían y lo que más le gustaba era los besos que solían darse, seguían sin poder decírselo a nadie, pero eso era lo de menos lo que en verdad le molestaba es no poder decírselo a su madre ella siempre lo había apoyado y quería compartir su felicidad con ella, aunque sospechaba que ella sabía algo.

Con esas sospechas bajo a la sala para tomar agua y se encontró a su mamá que estaba recogiendo los juguetes que Sammy había dejado tirados, así que la ayudo para que terminaran más rápido.

-Dean, ¿Cómo te va hijo?-

-Bien mamá-

-Estos meses te he visto muy feliz con una sonrisita que no se te borra del rostro, pasó algo ¿Algo que me quieras contar?-

¿Le contaba su tan hermoso secreto o no?, decidió que lo mejor era que su mama o supiera confiaba en ella y no quería ocultarle nada.

-Uhmm sí, nos sentamos en el sofá para contarte-

Se sentaron juntos y empezó.

-No puedo negarlo estos meses he estado muy feliz y es que me paso algo hermoso pero no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar porque creo que está mal-

-Dímelo y yo juzgare si es así o no-

-Me gusta un chico y a él le gusto yo, así que creo que estamos enfermos-

-Es Castiel ¿verdad?-

-Si- bajó la mirada

Su mamá lo tomo de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarla -Recuerdas cuando te dio apendicitis y te dolía mucho el estómago eso es estar enfermo, ¿Acaso te sientes de esa manera cuando estas con Cas?-

-Por supuesto que no, cuando estoy con el me siento muy feliz y no puedo dejar de sonreír-

-Eso es porque no estás enfermo, estás enamorado y no sé de donde sacaste esa idea pero quiero que sepas que querer a otra persona no tiene nada de malo.-

-Entonces ¿no estas molesta?-

-¿Porque lo estaría?, Cas es un buen chico he visto lo feliz que te hace y sabes que tu felicidad es la mía, así que no, no estoy molesta, al contrario estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a una persona que te merezca y que te quiera tal como eres.-

-Sabias que eres la mejor madre del mundo-

-Ya lo sabía, soy genial-

Se acercó para abrazar a su mamá– Gracias mamá, te quiero mucho-.

-Y yo a ti cariño, así que ¿cuándo me presentas formalmente a mi yerno?-

-¡Mamá!

Contarle a su madre fue liberador, ahora sabia con plena seguridad que no estaba haciendo nada malo y que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse y además podían pasar la tarde en su casa o en la sala sin tener que esconderse.

Ya iban a cumplir seis meses de estar juntos y su mamá les había ofrecido prepararles una rica cena pero decidieron tener un picnic igual que en su primera cita.

Ahora él llevaría la comida había escogido unas llevar hamburguesas su mama le había ayudado a prepararlas y sabia le encantarían a Cas.

Tomo la cesta que había preparado y se dirigió a su lugar en el bosque a esperar a Cas pues este tenía algo que hacer y se demoraría en llegar.

Llego a ese lugar especial que le recordaba tantas cosas extendió la manta frente a un árbol y se recostó en el tronco, saco su celular y le mando mensaje a Cas.

 _Ya estoy aquí, te espero 3._

Cerro los ojos para descansar un rato mientras lo esperaba.

Estar con Dean era algo magnifico, cada día lo quería más adoraba los hermosos sus hermosos ojos verdes y sus incontables adorables pecas, incluso podía decir que lo amaba aunque fuera demasiado pronto.

No podía creer que ya hubieran pasado 6 meses desde que estaban juntos, desde que se enteró que estaba enfermo como lo dijo Dean en ese momento aunque ahora sabe que no lo está.

Siente que suena su celular y ve que es un mensaje de Dean, va a responderle cuando ve a Raphael un amigo de su hermano acercarse hacia él.

-Hola Castiel, ¿qué te cuentas? Ya no te veo cuando voy a visitar a Miguel-

-Estoy bien, lo mismo de siempre atareado con los cursos-

-Claro tu siempre has sido un ejemplo las mejores notas no se puede esperar menos de ti, sabes que Miguel está muy orgulloso de ti, ¿Tu no harías nada para decepcionarlo verdad?-

-Claro que no, también estoy orgulloso de mi hermano y siempre he querido ser como él así que no entiendo tu pregunta- La conversación se estaba poniendo incomoda y además se le hacía tarde para ver a Dean.-Bueno ya me tengo que ir se me hace tarde, un gusto verte.-

-Porque tan apurado Castiel-

-Lo siento tengo cosas que hacer- retrocedió para irse en la dirección contraria.

-Está bien, nos vemos pronto-

Comenzó a caminar y pensó en lo extraña que se había puesto la conversación con Raphael cuando sintió que este lo llamaba.

-Porsiacaso Castiel, ten cuidado con tu ropa si te tropiezas en el bosque se te puede arruinar-

¿Qué? Volteo y vio una maléfica sonrisa en la cara del chico.

-Tu...-

-¿Creíste que tu secretito duraría para siempre?, no sabes cómo se puso tu hermano cuando lo supo, pero tranquilo sabemos que no es tu culpa antes de que viniera ese enfermo tú estabas normal así que tranquilo nosotros lo solucionaremos.-

-¿Cómo lo solucionaran? No sabes de lo que estás hablando y no tengo tiempo para explicártelo así que no te metas en mis cosas-

-Bueno yo no lo haré, pero creo que ya te retrasaste demasiado y puede ser que ya sea muy tarde para la cita ¿no crees?-

-Dean-

Tenía que ir a verlo iba a empezar a correr cuando Rafael lo sujeto del brazo.

-Mejor te quedas por tu voluntad Castiel, no te dejare ir-

-Que mierda, ¡SUELTAME!-

Estaban forcejeando, Rafael no lo soltaba y tenía que apurarse en llegar con Dean entonces en uno de sus forcejeos le dio un codazo en la nariz que dejo al chico tirado en el piso sangrando, no tenía tiempo para verificar si estaba bien.

Empezó a correr mientras sacaba su celular, tenía que avisarle a Dean, a la segunda timbrada contesto.

 _Aló Dean_

 _Hola Cas_

 _Escúchame tienes que s..._

La llamada se cortó

Estaba hablando por teléfono con Cas cuando sintió una patada en el estómago que lo obligo a arrodillarse para tomar aire.

-Así que tú eres esa escoria que está malogrando a mi hermano, no sabes con quien te metiste basura.-

Levanto la cabeza y pudo distinguir al hermano de Cas junto a un grupo de chicos de su escuela.

-Atenlo.-

Intento defenderse pero eran demasiados, le ataron con un extremo de la soga las manos y el otro extremo lo ataron a una rama del árbol para colgarlo.

Sintió que le volvían a golpear al estómago y se volvía a quedar sin aire, luego sintió más golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, los golpes eran hechos con palos y dolían como el infierno.

-Por favor paren, no he hecho nada en contra de ustedes deben estar confundiéndome con alguien, ¡por favor! ¡AHHH!-

Miguel se paró frente a él.

-¿Qué no has hecho nada? Te parece poco querer malograr a mi hermano ¡maldito!, si tú estás enfermo no quiere decir que Castiel lo tenga que estar-

-Pero yo no le hecho nada a Cas, por favor sueltenm...-

-¡Cállate!, te vi besándolo eso es una aberración acaso no escuchaste a mi tío, es sacerdote en la iglesia por si no lo sabes y nos dijo bien claro que eso es pecado, no dejaré a Castiel en tus manos para que sea condenado-

-Yo amo a Castiel jamás le haría daño, solo quiero quererlo protegerlo y cuidar de él-

-Dios dice claramente en la biblia que eso es pecado-

-La biblia fue escrita por hombres, no creo que Dios diga eso, creo en Dios y sé que él quiere lo mejor para nosotros, no puedo pensar que él condene a una persona al infierno por el simple hecho de amar a otra-

-Ahhh- Sintió más golpes en su cuerpo y uno en el rostro.

-Veo que sigues en negación y estas cometiendo un error pero como dicen errar es humano así que te daré la oportunidad de negar todo eso y cambiar, te ayudaremos solo di "Estaba equivocado y dejaré de ser una abominación"-

Miro a Miguel directamente a los ojos y escupió la sangre que tenía en su boca para poder hablar.

-Jamás negare lo que soy, me llevó mucho tiempo entenderme y estoy muy orgulloso de mi y de lo que soy, ni tu ni nadie logrará borrar ni cambiar nada de lo que creo y si quieres golpearme pues hazlo, si según tu eso te hace más hombre pues, golpéame eso no cambiara nada-

-Esa es tu última palabra, está bien-

Sintió más golpes y luego escucho-¡Alto! Así que seguirás queriendo ser una mujercita, entonces ya no necesitas algo que tienes, bájenle el pantalón-

-¿Qué?- Vio al hermano de Castiel sacar una navaja- Cumpliré tu deseo ya no necesitas un pene así que te facilitare las cosas-

Sintió la navaja rasgar y avanzar cortando su piel, el maldito lo estaba mutilando y el dolor era terrible pero no gritaría no le daría ese gusto, aguanto todo el proceso en silencio.

-Listo tus deseos son órdenes-

Sintió que se desmayaba y escucho la voz de Cas llamarlo lejos -¡Dean!

No pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían Dean, sangre, un cuchillo y su hermano.

Llego a donde estaban todos reunidos y agarro a Miguel de la camisa – ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Váyanse-

Mientras los demás se iban desato y bajo a Dean, sus pantalones estaban llenos de sangre pero seguía respirando.

-Miguel por favor ayúdame, llama a una ambulancia Dean se puede salvar, ayúdame a cargarlo hasta la pista-

Miguel lo miro, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Miguel ¿A dónde vas? ¡Miguel! Miguel por favor ayúdame a llevar a Dean, ¡Miguel! Por favor te lo ruego ayúdame ¡MIGUEL!-

Vio a su hermano desaparecer en los arboles sin haber volteado ni siquiera una sola vez.

Sintió que su mano era apretada

-Dean-

-Cas, sabía que llegarías-

Saco su celular y marco el número de emergencias

 _Aló por favor necesito ayuda, mi amigo fue atacado y está sangrando mucho, por favor ayúdenme, estamos en la zona oeste del bosque por favor_

 _Señor tiene que guardar la calma, localizaremos vía GPS la ubicación de su celular, llegaremos lo más pronto posible, trate de contener la hemorragia_

 _Está bien por favor se los ruego, les daré todo lo que quieran pero por favor apúrense, no lo puedo perder, por favor._

Cortó la llamada y se sacó la camisa para tratar de detener con ella la hemorragia de Dean.

-Tranquilo te pondrás bien, no te preocupes la ayuda llegará en un rato resiste por favor-

-Sabes Cas, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó, el haberte confesado mis sentimientos, nuestro tiempo juntos y todo el amor que te tengo es algo que me acompañara a donde quiera que vaya-

-Y yo estaré ahí porque te pondrás bien-

-Cas escúchame quiero que me prometas algo no dejes que todo lo que paso te limite, nada de esto es nuestra culpa, por favor quiero que seas feliz y seas quien eres, aquella bella persona de la que me enamore, por favor-

-Dean no me puedes dejar, no lo hagas, por favor no podemos separarnos así, no ahora que sé que te amo más que a nada, por favor, por favor, por favor-

-Jamás te dejare Cas, siempre estaré contigo de repente no de la forma que quiero pero siempre estaré contigo mi angelito- sintió la mano de Dean en su rostro.

Vio a Dean cerrar los y sintió como su mano dejaba su rostro, justo en ese momento llegaron los paramédicos y lo hicieron a un lado.

Los paramédicos actuaron rápido y empezaron a reanimarlo pero pasados diez minutos vio que se detenían.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué se detienen? Tienen que ayudarlo, ¿Por qué mierda se detienen? ¡Cumplan con su trabajo! ¡Sálvenlo!-

-Lo sentimos pero tu amigo perdió mucha sangre y no se puede hacer nada, de verdad lo sentimos-

-No no no ¡NO!, él se pondrá bien y si no pueden hacerlo lo haré yo, quítense de mi camino-

-Sentimos tu pérdida pero no se puede hacer nada, tu amigo lleva muerto más de cinco minutos-

-¡Cállense!, apártense de él-

-Adminístrenle dos miligramos de Clonazepan-

Sintió que sus brazos eran sujetados – No Dean, Dean, Deannnn, De...- todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

Abrió sus ojos y pudo distinguir que todo a su alrededor era blanco, sintió su cuerpo ligero y sentían los parpados pesados, de repente todo lo sucedido vino a su mente.

-Dean-

-Tranquilo cariño, estas en el hospital- escucho, la voz de su mama, volteo y vio que venía a su lado.-todo está bien, sufriste un colapso nervioso-

-Mama Dean, Miguel él, él lo...-

-Tranquilo hijo Miguel ya nos contó todo, pero es que ese chico tenía el pecado en él-

-¿Qué? Estas tratando de justificar lo que hizo, lo mato a sangre fría no hay otra palabra para eso-

-Castiel cállate, no vuelvas a repetir eso tu papa ya se hizo cargo de todo, apenas te den de alta te llevaremos a la casa, iré a avisarle al doctor que despertaste así que no te muevas-

-Pero mama, no...-

Su mama salió de la habitación y lo dejo solo, ¿de verdad cubrirían eso tan horrible que su hermano había hecho? No lo permitiría, no, esto no quedaría así, sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, no quería ver a su mama otra vez, unos cabellos rubios se asomaron por la puerta era Mary.

-Hola Castiel, ¿puedo pasar?-

Asintió, Mary lucia destrozada y tenía los ojos muy rojos.

-Castiel sé que no es el momento pero necesito saber que paso por favor-

Vio a la mujer que lo había aceptado y tratado como a un hijo rota por dentro y supo que se merecía la verdad, así que le conto las cosas tal y como sucedieron.

-Perdóname Mary no pude protegerlo, perdóname yo no quería que pasara esto, Miguel...-

-Cas te conozco y sé que nada de esto es tu culpa, solo dime algo ¿lo querías?-

-Lo amaba, lo amo más que a nada-vio Mary sonreír.

-Me alegra que hayas estado junto a mi pequeño en sus últimos momentos, sabes que él también te amaba ¿verdad?-asintió.

Mary lo abrazo fuertemente y él le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma, en eso entro su mama junto al doctor.

-Y usted que hace en el cuarto de mi hijo, quien se cree, esta es una habitación privada-

-¡Mama!, que te...-

-No se preocupe ya me retiro, solo quiero decirle que esto no se quedara así, hasta luego-

Su mamá lo miro con furia pero no dijo nada debido a la presencia del doctor, fue dado de alta y sus padres lo encerraron en su cuarto no lo dejaron ir al funeral de Dean por más que lloro y rogo, a ellos no les importo e hicieron de oídos sordos. No vio a Miguel en todo el tiempo que estaba en su casa y era mejor porque no sabía de lo que era capaz si lo veía.

Mientras pasaba los días en su cuarto llorando lo decidió, no se podía quedar en este lugar, Dean le pidió que siga siendo el mismo y el cumpliría con eso, pero lo haría en otro lugar comenzando una nueva vida.

Escribió dos cartas, cada una para una persona diferente a la cual tenía algo que decir, empaco algunas cosas y salió a media noche de su casa en dirección al cementerio para ver a Dean.

-Hola Dean, sabes no pude estar en tu funeral y lo siento, sabes tenías razón, viviré la vida a mi manera así que me voy de aquí y buscaré un lugar donde no tenga que ocultarme y pueda vivir la vida que siempre quise tener junto a ti, gracias por todo sé que a donde vaya estarás junto a mí, no dudes de que cumpliré con mi promesa-

Dejo unas rosas encima de la lápida, tomo sus cosas y camino en dirección a la salida del pueblo, se iría para nunca más volver.

 _Al amanecer..._

Mary se levantó, tenía que hacer el desayuno, Sam seguía sin querer comer y eso le preocupaba mucho aunque lo entendía tampoco podía probar ninguna comida. Se dirigía a la cocina cuando vio un sobre en la sala, al costado de la puerta.

La tomo y saco la carta que contenía en su interior

 _Querida Mary,_

 _Te escribo para decirte que me voy, no puedo seguir con mi familia sabiendo lo que mi hermano hizo y como mis padres lo cubren, sé que se hará justicia y de verdad espero eso._

 _Quería darte las gracias por todo, gracias por entendernos, por no juzgarnos y por tu cariño incondicional, siempre los llevare a todos en mi memoria, dale mis cariños al pequeño Sam es un muy buen niño y Dean siempre decía que era el más inteligente y eso me consta._

 _Tratare de encontrar mi camino en un buen lugar y cumpliré con lo que le dije a Dean, espero algún día volver a verlos._

 _Con mucho cariño_

 _Castiel._

-Adiós Castiel, espero seas muy feliz y sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver-

Miguel se despertó, había dormido mal a causa de las pesadillas que no lo dejaban desde aquella noche. Vio un sobre en la mesita al costado de su cama, lo abrió y saco el sobre que contenía en su interior.

 _Miguel_

 _Escribir esta carta fue muy doloroso para mí pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque suene a niñería quiero que sepas que jamás te perdonare por matar al amor de mi vida, porque si eso era Dean para mí, espero que se haga justicia, pagues por tus delitos y tengas lo que te mereces._

 _Hubo un tiempo en el que tú eras mi mayor inspiración y mi ejemplo a seguir, siempre quise ser como tu pero ahora sé que no quiero tener de ejemplo a un asesino, me voy para nunca más volver y espero que algún día sientas arrepentimiento por el daño tan terrible que le causaste a muchas personas incluyendo al que algún día fue tu hermano._

 _Adiós para siempre_

 _Castiel._

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
